


Misfits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Misfits

**Title:** Misfits  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Misfits  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Fluff/ no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Another for fluff week. ;) Also, please to be excusing the unimaginative title, I have mentioned how I hate titling things, yes?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) for her assistance.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Only Fitting

~

“They’re cute,” Ron said, prying a paw off his finger. “What are they?”

“They’re a Kneazle bobcat mix,” Harry said. “Highly illegal. The wizarding vet that bred them for sale in the Muggle world was arrested. They’ve been turned over to me.” He sighed. “Not sure what I’m going to do with them, though.”

“Surely someone will take them as pets.”

Harry sighed. “They’re considered misfits. No one will take them.”

“Well, can’t we keep them?” Ron was now scratching one’s neck. “You’re a vet. You’re allowed.”

“Yeah--”

Ron smiled. “Seems only fitting. After all, they’re misfits, just like us.”

~


End file.
